Emily's diary
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Select parts from Em's diary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: This story is dedicated to all my friends who love PLL.**

* * *

 **Emily's diary**

 _ **Em's diary. August 30, 2009.**_

Tomorrow will be so awesome. Sleepover with the girls. I look forward to it. It's gonna be cute. An entire night with Ali in sweet jammies or underwear. Awesome! Me is happy!

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 4, 2009.**_

Oh, no! Life's taken a turn down the worst path ever. The sleepover went all bad. Ali disappeared. It all hurts like a dagger in my heart and I need to use all my strength to keep myself from crying like a 5 year old. Will I ever be happy again? I hope so...

So much pain and sadness.

I don't know what to do or how to feel.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. August 16, 2010.**_

Aria's returned to Rosewood. Today I met her at school as I walked off the school-bus. It was really nice to see her again after all these months. She looked almost exactly the same as last time.

Yes...the return of Aria isn't the only thing that's new. Over the time since the...sleepover of nightmares...the formerly chubby and insecure Hanna-Boo has transformed herself into kinda the brand-new Queen Bee, having become skinny and sexual.

It's weird to start school and meet the girls again, but I'm glad we are about to re-activate our friendship again that has been more than shut down after Ali went missing.

Somehow I'm not sure if this semester will be awesome or not...

I hope it will be adorable, but who knows?

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 22, 2010.**_

I had such a sweet time last night. Lost my V to my girlfriend Maya. So wonderful and cute, it was. Erotic, as Ali would say.

Trying to NOT think about the very creepy scary txt-messages me and the girls have recieved lately. Honestly...these damn txts scare the shit out of me.

Daddy and mommy doesn't know that Em ( that's me ) is gay!

Unsure if I should tell them...

I feel like I should, but is so afraid they might get mad.

What to do?

I need some good advice. Who can give me that...?

I'm both happy and sad at the same time and it's kinda confusing.

"Okay...time to get some school-work done." says Emily as she close her diary. The diary has a purple leather cover and 'Emily' engraved on it in white script.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. November 1, 2010.**_

Have spent almost the entire day with Maya. She's so...so...sexy!

I truly have strong feelings for her.

Still not sure how to tell mommy and daddy that I'm gay.

Yesterday the girls and I got more of those creepy txts. I'm still scared nearly shitless every damn time we get a txt from this A-person, whoever it is. I wish we could find out who it is that's wanna make life for me and my friends such a hell.

I hope this whole bad thing will end soon.

"Maya, thank goodness for you!" says Emily as she hug Maya's sweater.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. November 10, 2010.**_

I had my second love-making with Maya last night. It was amazing! That girl can do magic with her hands and lips. And the scent of her vagina...mmmm, so sexy! She's an angel on Earth for me.

I love her soooo much.

Recieved another txt from our enemy a few hours ago. It scared me nearly shitless, as always.

Who can our enemy be?

Why does she or he do this to us?

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Day of huge sadness and big damn pain!**_

I wish this day was just a nightmare.

They found Maya...dead.

My sweet beautiful Maya is dead. She was so sweet, didn't deserve such an early unfair death.

I've been crying almost nonestop since I found out, as a matter of fact, still am as I write these words.

Will all this bad stuff never end...?

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Yay!**_

Today I've started to date Paige, from the Sharks, ya know. Not long ago she came out as gay and now she and I are thing. Viva la Paily.

Paige is very sweet. She's a cute girl and we have the passion for swimming in common so she and I should fit good together.

I really like her a lot. Paige is so much fun and it's totally cool to hang out with her.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. July 4, 2011.**_

Best 4th of July in at least 5 years. Paige and I 'did it' for the first time only a few hour ago. Such a great way to top an amazing 4th of July. I'm a happy girl. Score for Em...and not even in the pool. Maybe luck is for me again.

Yay! Em feels happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 7, 2011.**_

I swam home my first swimming trophy for the new school year today. Defended my title as captain of the Sharks. My team gives me so much support. Celebrations dinner with all the team mates on Friday night, most likely at the Grille. Em still got it, yeah!

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 12, 2011.**_

This whole thing with A is getting even worse. I barely dare to go piss by myself these days. I'm afraid that once I enter the bathroom, someone's gonna grab me from behind and cut my throat. Thank God that I have my strong sexy Paige to protect me.

"Oh my goodness, will things never get awesome again?" mumbles Emily as she put away her diary in her backpack.

"Emily...are you okay?" says Mrs Fields as she enter Emily's room.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine. Just feeling alone when Paige isn't here." says Emily.

"I understand." says Mrs Fields.

"Thanks, you're a wonderful mother." says Emily.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 20, 2011.**_

Me and the girls recieved another txt from A today. Once again it nearly scared me shitless.

Who is the person behind the identity A...?

I hope things get better soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Em's diary. September 22, 2011.**_

Went shopping with Aria and Hanna today. Nice to think of some fun stuff for a few hours. I bought new skinny jeans and a Beyonce t-shirt.

I'm kinda happy.

Yay for me!

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 28, 2011.**_

I won another swim-trophy today.

Me is so awesome in the pool. Fast like a speeding bullet, as our coach usually say. Apparently our coach sort of plays favorites with me and ignore Paige and the rest of the team, but I don't care. I don't swim to seek fame, only because I love swimming so much.

Right now mom polish some of the medals and trophies I've won as a swimmer.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 30, 2011.**_

I've had such a great love-session with Paige today. It was very nice. Paige has very cute bedroom-skills.

To my own huge surprise, love-time with Paige is better than it was with Maya. Perhaps that is because Paige and I have more in common than Maya and I ever had.

Em is a happy babe.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. October 1, 2011.**_

I just got home from swim-practice. The regionals are coming up soon and I feel ready for it, all ready to help the Sharks to victory again, just like last year. Not very nervous, actually.

The regionals are always a good thing for me, even when my team don't win. To me it's not the most important thing to win, it's to have very fun and always do your best, no matter what.

Swimming is what I'm very good at. It's my main talent.

Gonna chill in my room for the rest of the night, watching YouTube videos and drinking tea.

Em is happy! Yay!

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. October 26, 2011.**_

The main final of the regionals was today and me and the other Sharks won. Yay! Me is super happy! Victory is ours.

I wear my gold medal on my team-jacket.

Em is very happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. October 28, 2011.**_

Paige and I had such a great day today. She took me to the zoo and after that we had dinner at the Grille and then we walked in the park. So cute.

Em is once again soooo happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. December 1, 2011.**_

Hanna and I have gone all retro today. We played the cute My Little Pony video game just like when we were in pre-school all those years ago. It was so much fun. And I'm sure Hanna agree.

Now I'm doing home-work and drinking tea.

I'm very happy.

Em's feeling cute.

"Hmm, this home-work's actually pretty easy." says Emily as she take a sip of her tea.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. December 15, 2011.**_

Things are NOT going well today. That's all I can think of to say.

Em is not happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. December 16, 2011.**_

I feel a little better today. Not much though.

Em is not happy...

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. December 18, 2011.**_

Christmas is only days away. Usually this time of year, I am very happy. Unfortunately not this year. The torture that A put as through is the reason why I'm not able to enjoy the pre-Christmas days of 2011.

I'm not happy at all.

Em is very sad.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. December 20, 2011.**_

Today was last day of school before Christmas. Despite this, I am not happy. Me and the girls recieved another txt from A earlier and as always that nearly scared me totally shitless.

We still don't know who A is.

We have no idea who A might actually be.

I wish we knew.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. December 25, 2011.**_

In case you didn't know, today is Christmas Day and I've spent it with mom.

And it was fun 'cause A left me alone so I had the opportunity to enjoy this day and I truly did. Mommy and me ate Christmas dinner, watched cute Christmas movies and gave each other awesome presents.

Em is happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. January 3, 2012.**_

Have spent the day with Paige, watching TV, eating pizza...and making love. Such an amazing sweet day for me.

Perhaps things are finally about to turn to the better again, like it was in the adorable days before Ali disappeared.

I wear a t-shirt that Paige gave me.

Em is happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. January 11, 2012.**_

Had dinner with the girls at the Grille today. It was nice.

I love spending time with the girls, they are my best friends and the friendship we share are too strong to simply fade away. Even though we sometimes drift apart a bit, we always return to each other. Whenever me and the girls drift apart it's only temporary and soon we're buddies again.

Out of the girls the one I'm closest to is probably Hanna. She and I would hang out together almost every single day when we were like 5, 6 and 7 years old. We used to eat pizza, watch cartoons and play the sweet cute My Little Pony video game. I remember it so well. Good times, for sure.

Spencer and I are very close friends too. Even thoughs she and I sometimes argue like crazy and such, we are still good friends.

Aria and I are of course really good friends too.

"Hmm...alright, time to go to bed. I need to be up early tomorrow." says Emily as she pull off her sweatpants and t-shirt and then goes to bed.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. January 18, 2012.**_

Paige and I talked about our pasts today. I told her that I never shared Alison's view on her and she told me that she's had a crush on me since at least fall of 2007.

Right now I'm checking my Twitter-page while writing this and eating some yummy ice cream.

Em is kinda happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. January 20, 2012.**_

Alright, today was first day back in school after Christmas and New Years. It was nice to see all my friends on the swim-team again. I love my Sharks, we share a strong bond and that's why we usually win against the teams from other schools. Yay! Long live the Rosewood Sharks.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. January 25, 2012.**_

Nice. Seems like this semester starts rather chill. Good. I don't wanna have too much school stuff now that the girls and I need to deal with the whole A-thing.

We have a new girl join the Sharks this semester. Her name's Bella Voltarson, she seems nice.

Coach made it my task to make Bella feel at home on the team. That's okay though. I don't mind helping a new member of the team. I heard that Bella did transfer from a school known as East Great Falls High. Not sure where that is, so don't ask. I'm sure that school has no swim team though, since if it did I'd totally know about it. I know the name of every high school swim-team in the US.

I'm pretty happy today.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Day with Paige! Yay!**_

Today I spent a lot of time with Paige. We made love in a hotel room after dinner and it was very sweet.

Of course, today I'm happy.

Em is happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Em's diary. June 3, 2012.**_

First real summer day here in Rosewood. Have spent most of it in the park with my sweet awesome Paige. We ate ice cream and looked at all the cute flowers and such.

I'm happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. June 10, 2012.**_

Just recieved one of those damn txts from A.

I'm not happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. June 11, 2012.**_

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and I had our annual sushi summer dinner a few hours ago. Back in the days when Ali was around, this always took place at her house, but this time we were at Hanna's instead. It was a lot of fun.

I'm happy.

Now I'm gonna watch some classic cartoons before I take a shower and then goes to bed.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. June 24, 2012.**_

I've spent the whole day with Paige, watching comedy movies, playing video games, eating pizza and making love. Such a perfect day. I wish everyday was like that.

Em is happy.

Thank God it's been a few days since me and the girls recieved any txts from our dark nemesis known as A.

I wear an oversized t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

Paige is awesome. I love her very much and she makes me feel safe, cute and sexy.

She's very hot.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. June 28, 2012.**_

Went shopping with Hanna earlier today. It was sweet and a lot of fun. Hanna is a nice friend and even though she's not the sharpest tool in the box, she's a cool girl and a funny person to hang out with, as long as she's happy.

Gonna have dinner with mom now. It will be adorable.

Em is happy!

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. July 10, 2012.**_

Nothing special has happened today. Paige kissed me at lunch, but that's all.

I'm gonna have dinner with mom later.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. July 14, 2012.**_

Aria and I had lunch at the Grille earlier. It was very nice.

Mom and I might go see a movie later.

I wear a t-shirt and jeans right now.

Next week is Paige's birthday and I have laready bought a gift for her.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. July 15, 2012.**_

I've spent the whole day with Paige. So awesome! We've made love, watched TV, eaten pizza and had a lot of sweet fun. Paige is sooo cute and I love her.

I'm very happy right now.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Paige's B-day.**_

Paige and I celebrated her birthday today in a very nice hotel room. I'm sure you all can guess what we did. It was wonderful.

Em is happy!

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. July 26, 2012.**_

Such a worthless day it is. Our damn enemy A almost poisoned me with a bunch of so-called 'A-cereals' at lunch. The whole situation scared me kinda shitless. Not fun at all for sweet adorable me.

Thank God that I'm okay.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Paige is cute.**_

Once again, spent the day with my sexy Paige. It was so much fun.

I love Paige. She's a wonderful girl.

Paige and always have fun together.

When she's around I feel very nice and safe.

She and I totally trust each other. I know that Paige would protect me if danger would be upon me.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Film noir.**_

Spencer and I went to see an amazing film noir movie today. It was really nice.

Em is happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Back in school.**_

Today's first school-day after summer. Coach told me that I'm still the captain of the team. Yay!

Em is happy.

Han, Spence and Aria seem happy too.

I'm glad that we haven't gotten any txts from A in 2 weeks.

Right now, as I write this, I sit in the lunch-room, wearing my Rosewood Sharks jacket.

Weird, haven't seen Mona today...

Is she in school or not...?

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Score for Em ( both in and outside of the pool ).**_

Won my first swimming medal of the new school year today. Celebrated it by making love to Paige in the shower, very sexy and nice, of course.

Paige is awesome. She can bring me pleasure so well with her hands and her mouth.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Me is a bad person?**_

I forced Aria's mom to give me good marks on a test, even though I don't deserve it. Oh my gosh, am I a bad person?

Yes, shouldn't have forced Miss Montgomery to risk her job by giving me good marks, but I really needed it and...

Gotta stop thinking about what I did.

Em, you're not bad, you're sweet. Yes, me is adorable.

Maybe I should tell Aria what happened, or perhaps I shouldnt...it is possible that Aria would get mad at me if I did and I don't want that.

Em is not happy...

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Oh no!**_

Aria got mad at me today when she found out that I forced her mom to give me good marks on that test last week.

Not very fun for me.

Obviously I'm not happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Yay!**_

Aria forgave me today so after 3 weeks, me and Aria are friends again.

I'm very glad she decided to forgive me for what I did.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 29, 2012.**_

Paige and I had a childish day today. We watched cartoons, played with stuffies and ate soft ice cream in my bed. It was totally absolutely adorable.

It was sooo much fun for both of us.

I wish there was more days like this and not days where A torture us and makes us feel weak and sad.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. My dad.**_

My dad has returned to Rosewood today and he made mom and me happy when he revealed that he plan to retire from the army sp he can spend more time with me and mom.

I'm sure mom is just as happy as I am.

Now I'm gonna go and have coffee with Paige and Hanna.

Em is happy!

Yay!

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Kicked off the team...?**_

Such a crappy day! Coach kicked me off the team today. Apparently they'd found some damn illegal substance in my blood so I miss the swimming against the girls from Miami Sunshine High tomorrow. Damn it.

I'm not happy at all.

I wanna swim. I'm the captain and star of the team.

Illegal substance? I've never used any such shit. Never would.

Em's very sad.

Do wanna get back on team as soon as possible. It's no fun to be kicked off the team since I did nothing wrong. It's probably A who's behind this.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Em's diary. Yay! Back with the Sharks.**_

So awesome! Oh yeah! After nearly 2 months of time, I am finally back as captain and star of the Rosewood Sharks where I truly belong. I'm very happy. Coach forgave me for thinking that I'd been on something bad and I forgave her too. Things are the way they were before I was kicked off the team.

Paige is happy to have me back on the team too, of course.

I've missed swimming. Very nice to be back in the pool.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Awesome.**_

Today I swam home my first medal since my return to the team.

Em is very happy. Coach told me that she's very proud of me.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Cute day with Paige.**_

Paige and I went to an awesome fun gaming convention in Brookhaven today. It was awesome and we bough ourselves new cool 3DS's and some cute fun games.

I'm really happy and so is Paige too. She's right next to me on my bed as I write this, wearing a Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and blue sweatpants.

I wear an identical t-shirt and old jeans.

Tomorrow we'll go to the park and feed the birds and simply relax in each other's sweet company.

Anyone who knows me can see that I really love Paige.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. A is very dangerous!**_

A told Spencer to break up with Toby or A would kill her.

Seems as if A is more dangerous than we ever thought.

This whole thing scare me totally absolutely shitless. I wish I was more brave than I am.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Do I have to end it with Paige?**_

A is forcing me to break up with Paige and I of course don't like that at all.

I don't wanna give up on my relationship with Paige, but if I don't, A might kill her and I've already lost Maya and could never survive seeing another girlfriend being killed by A.

What to do?

Em is confused...

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Thank God.**_

A did not kill Paige. Thank God.

Em is happy.

Paige is right here with me now.

She's very sexy and beautiful.

I love her sooooo much!

Paige is awesome.

She's a really sweet girl and also really sexy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. June 2, 2013.**_

I'm taking Paige with me to dinner at the Grille later. It's gonna be so much fun.

About 2 hours ago, Hanna and I went shopping. Or rather I kept her comapny while she was shopping. Myself I didn't actually buy anything.

Still, it was fun. Hanna's kind of a goof, but we still like her just fine. Being a goof is part of what makes her Hanna, ya know?

I wear a Spice Girls t-shirt and my cozy baggy pink sweatpants that I got as a birthday present from Hanna last year.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. June 17, 2013.**_

I've spent most of this day with Paige. We've simply had some nice calm fun.

To hang out with Paige is awesome.

She's very sweet.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. June 28, 2013.**_

The girls and I recieved txts from A today. And it was creepy as always.

I got scared nearly shitless.

A is so evil. Who the hell is this person known to us as A...?

Em's not happy.

Need to relax myself with a cookie and a book. Otherwise I'd pee my pants in fear.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Paige.**_

Paige and I made love a few hours ago. It was awesome, of course. Very sexy and nice.

Paige is so gentle and sensual in bed. That's one of many things I love about her.

I'm very happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Aria and Hanna.**_

I had dinner with Aria and Hanna earlier. Of course, it was very nice.

They are my friends and they are awesome.

I'm a happy girl today.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Back in school.**_

First day in school after the summer. OMG, a lot of people, girls in particular, have changed their fashion-style since last semester. Unfortunately not everyone's change is for the better. About half of them are clearly for the worse.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Paige have good style though and so do I.

Tomorrow it's time for swimming practice. Looking forward to that, a lot.

Em is happy.

Cleaned my locker and found a photo of Alison in her bikini. Threw it away. Paige is my girlfriend.

Tonight my parents and me are gonna eat pizza and watch a movie.

No new girls are joining the Sharks this semester.

I'm wearing a Beyonce t-shirt and tight sexy skinny jeans.

Yay! Em is happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Canada.**_

Has just returned to Rosewood from a week in Canada. I've been visiting my cousin Molly and her boyfriend Lucas.

Yes, it was fun.

Now I'm gonna take a shower before I head over to Paige's to make love to her.

Molly and I have always been good friends since we were little. She's about 4 years older than me and when we were kids she used to protect me from those trying to bully me and such.

Okay.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 2, 2013.**_

Awesome! Em got a B plus on her Math test today. Awesome. Totally did not expect that. I didn't even dare to hope for a C.

I'll probably celebrate with Paige tonight.

Oh, forgot to ask what she got on the test.

Likely a B plus, just as me, but I don't know for sure. How the hell did I forget to ask?

I'm happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 8, 2013.**_

Dad and I played chess today. It was so much fun.

My dad has actually taught me a lot of stuff.

One of them is how to play chess, but he's also taught how to dance a proper two-step and also how to use a handgun and how to play the violin.

Yes, I can play the violin...a bit, but I usually don't tell people that.

Why?

Because it's kinda embarrassing.

I can only play a couple simple songs.

Anyways...

I'm glad that A didn't txt me today.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 18, 2013.**_

I can't believe that me and Paige did this, but we sort of did it in a bathroom at school today...after lunch.

Thank God that no one saw or heard it.

Of course it felt awesome.

Paige thinks so too.

We probably won't do such things at school ever again though.

Now I'm gonna eat some ice cream and then head over to Paige's for a nice cozy movie night.

Yay!

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 19, 2013.**_

My movie night with Paige last night was awesome. It was so much fun and very nice.

Paige's mom had made us some home-made fish burgers.

Em is very happy.

Today I'm gonna help mom clean the house and cook dinner and such 'cause I promised to do that and I'm a good girl, ya know.

I wear a Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and green sweatpants.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 28, 2013.**_

Earlier today I told Aria that I can play the violin. She was very surprised when I told her.

Aria can play the guitar and also the piano. She sings too.

Her singing voice is absolutely amazing.

I'm gonna tell the other girls that I play violin too. Maybe tomorrow...

Em is happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. September 29, 2013.**_

I've told Hanna, Spencer and Paige that I play the violin. They were just as suprised as Aria.

Maybe I should dust off the old violin and start playing again. I could take lessons at school. Rosewood High has a good music teacher.

Or maybe not. I'm not really sure...

Paige wants me to play a romantic song for her, but I told her that I'm not good enough at the violin to do that with enough passion and style.

Em is...happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Paige is adorable.**_

Paige and I made love earlier. It was soooo awesome!

Em is very happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. October 11, 2013.**_

Today and 4 days ahead will be cool 'cause it will be fishing trip with my dad. And the first true father and daughter time dad and I have had in a long time. Gonna be so much fun.

Em is happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. October 25, 2013.**_

Paige and I have been playing Pokémon X and Y for several hours today.

It was a lot of fun.

After writing this I'm gonna take a tiny nap.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Mom and daughter day.**_

Today's been a mom and daughter day for me. Went shopping with mom and after that we went and got pizza. So much fun.

Em is very happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Love!**_

I've spent most of the day with Paige, making love, eating pizza and watching TV. Yay!

Em is very happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Love.**_

Once again spent the day with Paige, just like yesterday.

We've made love, eaten pizza and played games on the 3DS and such.

It was so much fun.

Em is happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Hanna.**_

Hanna and I have spent the day playing the old My Little Pony video game and watching cute chick flicks and eating ice cream.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Paige, my second in command.**_

Coach has made Paige the vice captain of the Rosewood Sharks. That's awesome. I truly think that Paige deserve it.

Em is happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Adorable me.**_

I'm adorable, at least that's what Paige tell me.

Mom has also told me that a few times.

Later I'm gonna head over to Paige's for some good fun.

The clothes I wear right now are a Lady GaGa t-shirt and my black tights.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. December 14, 2013.**_

Brought home another medal for my beloved Sharks today. It was so cool. The girl I went up against, Tania Moore from Kentucky Star High, had no chance. I was much faster.

Coach is proud of me and so are mom and dad.

I'm gonna celebrate by taking Paige to dinner at the Grille tonight.

Unfortunately the girls didn't get to see me win 'cause they had History class, but I'm still happy about my victory over Tania.

Well, at least Paige saw it and she was cheering me on.

Em is very happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. December 20, 2013.**_

Paige and I made love earlier. It was wonderful.

I'm very happy. Paige is amazing in bed. She can give true pleasure with her hands and mouth.

I love Paige so much.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. December 22, 2013.**_

I've bought Christmas presents for all the important people in my life today...Paige, mom, dad, Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

The presents are hidden in the back of my closet.

Paige is gonna enjoy what I bought for her. I'm sure of it.

I wonder what she's gonna give me.

Now I should go to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. December 25, 2013.**_

Yay! Em's happy. Christmas Day is here. I'm gonna eat my Christmas breakfast while I listen to Debby Stevenson's radio Christmas Special.

Red t-shirt and Christmas sweatpants on. Just some light cute make-up and a silver necklace. Yeah, all ready for an adorable day.

Last night, me and mommy placed all the presents under the tree so they are already where they're supposed to be.

Aunt Laura from Boston is gonna come to visit today. Nice. She's a good person. It's been almost 5 years since I met her.

Em is of course very happy.

Okay...this is what I will do today. After breakfast I'm gonna txt 'Merry Christmas' to the girls and then check Facebook, Twitter and Instagram, then I'm gonna watch Christmas cartoons. After that I'm gonna head over to Paige's and give her the presents I bought for her and then she and I will probably make love and I'll be home just in time to talk to Aunt Laura a bit before dinner. After dinner I might head over to Paige again for round 2 or stay home and chill in my room.

Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Em's diary. Yesterday was New Years.**_

Very nice simple New Years stuff for me. Paige and I made love and then watched the fireworks from my window-seat while we drank some cheap beer. So adorable and sexy.

Em is happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Casual day.**_

The girls and I have spent the whole day in casual clothes ( t-shirt and sweatpants ) watching TV and eating yummy pizza.

Even the usually NOT very casual Spencer let her hair down and wore a black oversized vintage Ramones t-shirt and purple sweatpants.

It has been such a great adorable day. Me and the girls used to do this a lot when we were middle school kids, but now when we're older it's very rare.

Em is very happy!

Yay!

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Defended my title.**_

I defended my title as captain of the Sharks today. Paige nearly beat me though. Truth is, if she had, I would be okay with it 'cause she's my girlfriend.

Coach told me she's proud of me for being such an awesome swimmer.

Em is very happy.

Oh yeah, the entire team also got the new-designed updated team-uniforms today. Feels kinda sad to hang away my old Sharks-jacket I've had since 2010, but I'll get used to my new one, I guess.

* * *

 _ **Em's dairy. Getting ready for nationals.**_

OMG, the US national high school swim-championships are coming up soon. I'm gonna put in some extra hours in the pool to get myself ready for it. I intend to lead my awesome Sharks to victory.

Spencer told me to relax and not over-do things, but I know my body so I know that I'm not working too hard.

I really look forward to the nationals. Me and Paige and the rest of team will all do our best. The honor of Rosewood High is on the line.

I'm happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Nationals has started.**_

Today was day one of the nationals and Paige won against Jackie DeAmori from Dracusville High. Awww! Me is super proud of my sexy Paige for swimming so good today.

Paige and I are gonna make love now to celebrate.

Yay!

Em is happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Second day of nationals.**_

Nationals, day 2.

I went up against Nikki Rogersen from Boston Breakneck High and even though it was hard, in the end I won and by doing so, brought the Sharks to semi-finals. Yay! So awesome.

Coach is very proud of me.

And so is Paige.

The girls were able to watch when I swam against Nikki and they all cheered me on. I'm glad to have my friends' support.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Third day of nationals.**_

Nationals, day 3.

Today I was able to watch when Sandy Martin swam home one more victory for the Sharks.

We ( the Sharks ) are clearly the number one seed now.

Coach thinks we'll win the entore championships. I'm less confident about it, but I hope she's right.

The girl that Sandy won against was Emma Cruto from a school named Central Dallas High.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Fourth and final days of the nationals.**_

Nationals, day 4. Final.

Okay...today's the day of the final.

It's between me for the Sharks, Jane Olorin from San Diego Star High, Belle North from Paradise High and Kate Cummings from East Numberland High.

I feel like it's gonna be my win 'cause I've defeated all three of my opponents once before.

You ask if I'm nervous? Actually not.

Paige, Aria, Hanna and Spencer will cheer me on and support me.

I'm very happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's dairy. Yay!**_

I won yesterday.

It was easy.

Coach, mom and Paige are proud of me.

My trophy is next to me on my desk in my bedroom right now as I write this.

I'm very happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Paige and me.**_

Have spent the day with my sexy Paige.

So much fun for me. Paige is super sweet and she love me so much.

Life without Paige would probably be a pain.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. W o F.**_

Today our coach hung my photo on the Rosewood High School Wall of Fame for what I've done as a member of the Sharks.

That means that future generations will know about me. Kinda awesome.

Aria, Hanna, Paige and Spencer are very proud of me.

So are mom and dad.

I can't believe that out my friends I am the one who ended up on that wall.

So cool.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. 3DS.**_

Paige and I have been playing 3DS games today. It's been so much fun. And I'm sure Paige feel so too.

The game we've been playing the most is Pokémon X and Y.

Kinda unlike me to play that type of game huh? Well, I think it's a nice game. I really do. And so does Paige.

My favorite Pokémon is Jigglypuff. It's so adorable!

Paige's favorite Pokémon is Clefairy. Also a very cute one.

Yay!

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Pizza.**_

Today I signed up for cooking class at Hollis to learn how to make awesome home-made pizza.

I'm looking forward to being able to make yummy pizza at home, but I will still continue to support my favorite pizza hang-out being eating there every now and then.

Pizza is my favorite food ever.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Paige in leather.**_

Discovered a slightly kinky side of my Paige today. She surprised me by showing up in my room, wearing a tight black leather bra, a short black leather skirt and high boots to match.

It turned me on a lot, despite the fact that the kinky style isn't usually my thing.

Kinda weird that I did never guess that Paige was into some naughty stuff. Anyways, it's okay. Very okay.

Really hope she'll dress like that again sometime.

Em is very happy.

Thank God that mom and dad never saw Paige in her naughty outfit.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Violin.**_

I showed Paige my old violin today and played one of the simple little songs I know for her.

She said that it sounded very adorable, but I'm not sure it did. I think she only think so because she love me so much.

Em is happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. College time starts.**_

Tomorrow it's Paige's and my first day as college ladies at Stanford. We've already joined the Stanford swim-team, of course.

I'm very happy and so is Paige.

College is a new experience, very different from high school. More mature and both Paige and I think we'll like it.

Paige and I share a dorm room and that's awesome. We were kinda afraid that they wouldn't let a pair of lesbians live together, but fortunately they did without a problem.

Paige and Em are happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. College is awesome!**_

Paige and I have now done our first 2 months of college and this far college is absolutely totally awesome. We get along really nice with all the girls on the swim-team and it's good to have more freedom when it comes to what classes to take than in high school.

Life here at Stanford is very sweet and good. I love it and so does Paige.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Medal.**_

Today I won my first swimming medal as part of the Stanford team. So cool.

I need to txt the girls and let them know.

Still haven't gotten used to my new team-jacket here, but I'm sure I will. It's kinda confusing to look at it and see the Stanford team logo instead of the Rosewood Sharks logo.

Me and Paige have become good friends our new team mates. They are really nice girls.

I'm glad I can still be a swimmer.

Things are very good and adorable for me now.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Love!**_

Earlier today, Paige and I made love for the first time since we started college. I was nervous to do it on campus, but Paige was so confudent and cute. That turned me on so much. We were making love for nearly 3 hours. It was awesome.

I'm sure Paige had a very good time too.

Tomorrow we're going to an Irish bar known as 'The Bitch and The Lamb' not far from campus with the other girls from the swim-team. It's gonna be sweet.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Bar night.**_

Paige and I just returned to our dorm after 2 hours at that Irish bar I mentioned yesterday. It was so much fun there.

Now we're gonna do it in the shower before going to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. My mom.**_

Mom visited me at college today. I was so surprised when she suddenly showed up. It was sweet though.

My mom is so nice and all that.

Thank God that me and Paige wasn't in the middle of something when mom showed up.

I'm glad that mom had time to visit me. Too bad that my dad did not.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Paige was turned on.**_

Paige was really turned on today. In Astronomy class she was twitching in her seat the whole time. Some people thought she needed to pee, but I know Paige so well and I'm sure that she was turned on. I could almost feel the scent of her lady parts. I've never seen Paige being like that in class before.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. My dad.**_

Dad visited me at college today. It was very nice of him to stop by.

My dad is awesome.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Paige made fish-pie.**_

Paige made awesome yummy home-made fish-pie for me today.

It tasted so freakin' good. Almost as good as...yes, you guessed it...pizza.

Yay! Viva la Paige.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. I made pizza.**_

Last week, Paige made fish-pie for me, so today I made phome-made pizza for her.

It turned out awesome. The Pizza was so yummy. Paige and I ate it while watching an episode of 'Gossip Girl'.

Em and Paige are happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Swimming.**_

Coach made me assisting team-captain today. So awesome.

Paige is proud of me. Yay!

I swam against the previous assisting captain Emma O'Neill and won. That's why coach gave the title to me.

Em is very happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Hanna.**_

Hanna visited me here at Stanford today. It was so sweet of her to do that.

She gave me a present for becoming assisting captain. It was a pink leather jacket. Thanks, Hanna-Boo.

I hope Aria will visit me soon too.

Em is happy.

Now I'm gonna do it with Paige.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Pizza with the entire team.**_

Today I took the whole swim-team out for pizza, my treat. It was so much fun.

Absolutely awesome.

I'm sure Paige and the others feel the same.

We all had such a great time.

Paige and I are very happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Victory.**_

I swam against Jackie Montero from North Star University today and won. Another trophy for sweet cute me. Yay!

So awesome.

Coach and Paige are proud of me.

I should txt the girls and let them know that I won. Yeah, gonna do that later.

Now I'm gonna have dinner with Paige.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Christmas soon.**_

Christmas is upon us soon so me and my sexy Paige are going home to good old Rosewood for that. My mom will come to pick us up.

We could have taken the bus or something like that, but mom wanted to give us a ride and I felt like I had to let her do that and I actually think it's sweet of her to do that for me and Paige.

Paige and I are gonna eat lunch now before mom gets here.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Return to Rosewood.**_

OMG, holy crap! Just an hour ago I set foot in Rosewood for the first time since I became a student at Stanford.

Back in my old bedroom.

It feels weird, but in a good way.

Mom and dad are happy to have their little Emily back home and at the same time they know that I'm a woman now.

They love me and care about me. I understand that, yes I do.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Yesterday was Christmas Day.**_

Yesterday it was Christmas day and I got some sweet presents, an old army jacket from dad, a new dress from mom and a 'bedroom toy' from Paige.

I'm very happy.

Almost forgot, the girls also gave things.

Hanna gave me a plush kitten, Aria gave me a case for my violin and Spencer gave me a black leather binder for my college documents.

I will sure use all of my gifts.

The jacket dad gave me I will wear when I don't wear my swim-team jacket, the dress mom gave me I will wear for the grand Stanford ball a few months from now, the 'bedroom toy' from Paige will be used whenever Paige herself is not around to please my desires, the plush kitten from Hanna I will hug when I wanna feel childish, the violin case from Aria will be used to store my violin that I plan to bring with me to college after New Years and the binder from Spencer will be used to store my most important college documents.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Adorable.**_

I've spent the entire day with Paige and the girls. We've watched movies, eaten pizza and played cute games.

Such an awesome adorable day.

Em is very happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Cuddle.**_

Paige and I have done mostly cuddle today in my room.

So sexy and sweet.

We both had a very good time.

Em is sooo happy.

Actually I think I wanna cuddle a bit more before we go to sleep. I hope that Paige want the same.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Violin player? Me? Yes.**_

I called Isabella Patterson, the music professor at Stanford, today and told her that I wanna sign up for her violin class so I can learn to play something more than the two tiny songs I know.

Fortunately she said yes so once Paige and me return to Stanford, I'll be in the violin class for beginners.

Mom was very surprised when I said that I'm gonna take up violin again after such a long time.

Dad was surprised too.

My sweet sexy Paige was not surprised actually. I kinda expected her to be, but she wasn't for unknown reasons.

I really hope I will be able to learn how to properly play the violin.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Back at Stanford.**_

Paige and I returned to Stanford last night and today classes start again.

Tomorrow swimming start again too and both Paige and I look forward to that so much, of course.

Me and Paige are very happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Violin class, yes.**_

I've been taking violin class for nearly 2 months now and it goes pretty well, actually. Have learned a new song and Professor Patterson said yesterday that she's proud of me.

Yay!

Paige is proud of me too.

When I'm good enough, I wanna perform for Paige and the girls.

Next song I'm gonna learn is 'Southern Cross' by Nicole Ruthford.

I'm happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Aria.**_

Aria visited me here at Stanford today. It was awesome. She even gave me a pack of extra violin-strings that she'd bought for me.

I'm happy.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Paige...**_

Paige is sick and I don't like that so I took the day off so I can take care of her.

I hope she get beeter soon 'casue it hurt my soul to see Paige sick. She's the one I love and I want her to be happy all the time.

Of course I'm gonna do all I can to make her feel as good as possible.

Awww, Paige!

Em is sad.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. No longer sick.**_

Paige is not sick anymore. After 5 days she's all good again and that makes me very happy.

Now I'm gonna cuddle with her to celebrate that she's no longer sick.

She wear a cool t-shirt and her baggy sweatpants. Very sexy outfit in my opinion. I guess we'll do more than just cuddle. That's what my lady parts seems to want, at least.

* * *

 _ **Em's diary. Swimming.**_

I'm sooo proud of Paige. She swam really good today.

Paige is totally cute. I love her very much.

Someday in the future I will ask Paige to marry me, but first I wanna finish college and get a good job.

Next week it's time to start training for the regionals. I look forward to that, of course. And so does Paige too.

Paige and I are gonna switch into better clothes and then go out to dinner at the awesome Italian bar not far from here.

* * *

 _ **Em's dairy. Victory.**_

Paige and I, as well as the rest of the team made it. We won the regionals. Caroline Martins, the awesome international swim-star, pinned a beautiful gold-medal to my team-jacket and wished me luck in my future as a swimmer. She also pinned a silver-medal to Paige's jacket and gave her a cool speech too.

Yay!

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
